Prior to the present invention, thefts of radios and/or cassette-playing units from automobiles have become notoreous because of inability to deter such thefts which have been rampant. Merely securing the same immovably into the dashboard of the auto has merely resulted in the dashboard itself being ripped-out and destroyed.
Valuable automobiles have thus been repeatedly molested, causing major damage thereto, with the thieves still proceeding to get at and remove the radios for resale thereof. The fancier the radio and/or cassette-playing unit, the greater the risk of theft from and destruction of the automobile dashboard.
Prior to the present invention, there has been no apparent effective deterent to these malicious thefts.